Drunken Russia
Drunken Russia http://images.wikia.com/cybernations/images/thumb/e/e3/ROCKcrest.png/161px-ROCKcrest.png “R.O.C.K. Coat of Arms” http://cybernations.net/images/flags/Tuvalu.png “R.O.C.K. Flag of Peace” http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v601/AKS74/airborne_full.jpg "R.O.C.K. Flag of War" Official International Nation Information Drunken Russia is a very large and older nation at 194 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Drunken Russia work diligently to produce Coal and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Drunken Russia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Drunken Russia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Drunken Russia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Drunken Russia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Drunken Russia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance Membership The Beginning Drunken Russia, after being founded by Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power as described in "The History of Drunken Russia", was still but a small nation, that alone and by itself, would be easy game for those looking to plunder it's treasures. The Department of Diplomacy & Foreign Trade immeadiately started searching for an alliance (a group of nation upon whom Drunken Russia could depend on for aid and backing in times of need). After making a notice to the rest of the world about the nation's interest to join an alliance, Drunken Russia received many offers from prominent alliances, including from: Legion, GATO, GPA, NPO, IRON, GGA, and NAAC. After reviewing the offers and the alliances themselves, Drunken Russia agreed to join the alliance of The Legion and take up arms in any wars The Legion may enter in return for the aid and protection offered to Drunken Russia. The Legion So began the age of Drunken Russia as a member of The Legion alliance. As Drunken Russia had just been founded, it was unbeknownst to the leaders that the The Great War had just been started days before, dragging much of the world into conflict. Originally being fought as the CoaLUEtion vs. the NPO and NpO, The Legion had remained neutral thoughout the war as it had not concerned them. However, extremely soon after Drunken Russia joined The Legion and become into the 'know' of The Great War news, it was soon uncovered by The Legion that that night, NPpO was secretly planning to attack The Legion without any warning and drag them into war. Well, with the discovery of these plans, Legion declared war on NPpO (seperate from the CoaLUEtion), and The Legion was at war. Drunken Russia quickly mobilized it's military to prepare for war against the NPpO alliances. Once being given targets, Drunken Russia launched it's troops and tanks at two nearby NPpO nations, gaining numerous victories and few defeats from the many battles between them. However, just as soon as the call to arms and declaration of war had been announced, a ceasefire and standdown of arms was called as in just a few days, NPpo and Legion had worked out a peace deal and ended The Legion's role in the war. A week later, Drunken Russia's stint of two weeks and counting as a member of The Legion alliance was abruptly ended as Drunken Russia was expelled from The Legion alliance for suspected ties to a recently created and secret alliance, Utopian Illuminati, a suspected spying alliance, with all of it's members found to be members in other alliances and using those statuses to steal secrets and information from each alliance. Note: More on the Utopian Illuminati and Drunken Russia's involvement is detailed in "The History of Drunken Russia". Searching For A New Home Drunken Russia, now larger, but without an alliance, was once again on the search for an alliance to call home and gain aid and protection from. Drunken Russia was surprised to be contacted within hours by a message from a recent alliance, The Republic of Canceled Kombat (ROCK), extending an ivitation to join them. Republic of Canceled Kombat (R.O.C.K.) Drunken Russia was estatic at this extension of membership and promptly jumped on it and joined the R.O.C.K. alliance. While being under membership for a decent amount of time without it's past attached, a senior member soon brought up it's name and past. Drunken Russia would have liked to say it wasn't involved in those events, however, with The Legion still threatening to launch attacks, along with numerous other alliance, the Diplomacy of Drunken Russia was being called to the front first. As Drunken Russia was now an official member of R.O.C.K., which could have brought R.O.C.K. under attack for "harboring a spy", Drunken Russia said to not defend it and it would face The Legion alone in war if peace could not be worked out. Drunken Russia, through numerous days and hours of conversing and negotiating, avoided war and gained clemency from The Legion, and numerous other alliances, and was cleared of any attacks. After a month as a regular member of the alliance, Drunken Russia was promoted to the elite membership of Royal 9 in the R.O.C.K. alliance and awarded the R.O.C.K. Honor of Peace for using and promoting peace to successfully end a hostile situation in which war may have been used. Drunken Russia, and leader Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power has since been a loyal, faithful, and proud member of the R.O.C.K. alliance and has no plans to leave R.O.C.K. anytime in the near or distant future. Geography : Official Name: Drunken Russia : Location: 41.2965, -84.3582 :: Centered on NW Ohio : Area of influence: 774.798 sq. miles :Bordering Cyber Nations: :* Unknown : Terrain: The nation of Drunken Russia includes numerous rivers and other areas of terrain. Numerous rivers flow through Drunken Russia, notably the Maumee, Auglaize, Miami, and Ohio Rivers. Drunken Russia also extends into parts of the Appalachian Mountain Range. To the north are the rolling hills, farmlands, and countryside. To the south of Drunken Russia, the land becomes more mountainous, with farmland, hills, and plains mixed in. Although not part of the government's sphere of influence, the land claimed by the various Indian tribes in the region throughout history is claimed by the People as the Sacred Lands of the Drunken Indians. : Climate Lying in the humid continental zone, Drunken Russia has a generally temperate climate. Winters are and summers mild in the eastern highlands. : 'Natural hazards' Various mountain ranges, weather, and possibility of passeds and roads becoming unpassable and airports shut down. :Environmental Issues :* Inadequate supplies of food if weather does not cooperate for farming :* Occasional Droughts :* Spring and Summer tornado watches on throughout most of region :* Occasional severe thunderstorms, sometimes with large hail, heavy downpours, and extremely high winds. :* Year round possibility of river flooding :* Winter blizzards :* High sustained winds :* Quick changing weather Natural Resources : Land Use: tourism, agriculture, timber, hunting & fishing, mining : Arable Land: arable land: 19.9% (est.) :: permanent crops: 51.5% (est.) : Major Crops: Corn, Soybeans, Soft Red Winter Wheat, Hay, Oat : Livestock: Cattle, Milk Cow, Hog, Sheep : Game: Large Game: Whitetail Deer, :: Small Game: Rabbit, Hare, Squirrel :: Fish (Bass, Crappie, Catfish, Walleye, Pike, Muskie, Panfish), :: Birds (Turkey, Duck, Goose, Pheasant, Dove, Quail, Grouse) : Minerals: Aluminum, Beryllium, Cement, Common clay, :: Crushed stone, Dimension limestone, Dimension sandstone, :: Dimension stone, Ferroalloys, Fire clay, Gypsum, :: Synthetic gypsum, Industrial sand, Lime, Manganese dioxide, :: Peat, Perlite, Sulfur (oil), Salt, :: Construction sand and gravel, Silicon metal, :: Steel, Titanium metal, Vermiculite : Timber Walnut, White Oak, Red Oak, Cherry, Hard Maple, :: Soft Maple, Ash, Yellow Poplar, Basswood, :: Hickory, Pine, Other Economy Socialist The economy of Drunken Russia can be described as Socialist. It is the philosophy of the Drunken Russian citizens that the primary purpose of government is the social welfare of ‘’all’‘ of its citizens, then the social welfare of outside citizens and nations in need, and then government spending. Much of the government is concerned with the cultivation and distribution of food, water, health and medicine, housing, and education. This is where all of the trading of Drunken Roubles go. Private enterprise, contrary to the U.N. reports is not discouraged, but works primarily on a barter system. While it is not illegal for citizens to privately own land, it is common occurance for the government to provide housing side-by-side with privately constructed houses. : Human Development Index (HDI): TBD * Income Tax: ~28% * Tech: Developing People and Population General * Population: 13,589 * Capital: Ye Ole Bar * Ruler: Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power * Age Structure: 40% 65+ years old, : 15% 40-65 years old, : 15% 20-40 years old, : 30% <1-20 years old * Population Growth Rate: 132 per day * Gender Ratio: 2:1 (Female:Males) * Infant Mortality Rate: 4% * Life Expectancy: 91 * Ethnic Groups: Russian, German, Scottish, English, Polish * Religions: Judaism, Roman Catholic, Baptist, Jewish, Morman, other Christian, Methodist * Languages: Official Languages: Russian, English. Others: Respective Native languages * Literacy: 87.01% Diplomacy The People of Drunken Russia are primarily focusing on establishing diplomatic embassies and relationships with other alliance and nations. Diplomacy is the first act of Drunken Russia in times of war. Whether pre-emptively attacked or the existence of the threat of attack, Drunken Russia uses it's diplomatic power to solve any situations well before the thought of using military as a response is brought to the table. Diplomacy also leads actively in the general Drunken Russia population. A law passed in September of 2006, stated that any disputes between citizens must first to attempted to be solved through diplomatic means before any fighting or violence is permitted to occur. If attempts at diplomacy fail, the person who initiates the fight or violence is arrested and faces prison time from anywhere from 3-5 years. If a fight or violence breaks out between two parties, and it was determined that neither party attempted to solve their dispute by means of diplomacy, both parties are charged with "Failure to Attempt Democracy" and receive an automatic prison term of 1 year with the possibility of 5-10 years added on top of the 1 year. Communications Drunken Russia's communications network is one of the most advanced in the world. A number of recent products and discoveries in the communications world has come from Drunken Russia. Internet Drunken Russia uses high-speed DSL internet (.dr) throughout the entire nation. Drunken Russia is also one of only a few nations in the world to have Wifi access from any point, high or low, throughout the entire nation. Computer and Internet ports leading to outside the nation are kept closed for national security reasons to defend against any terrorist attacks by internet or against any viruses or worms, as well as attempts to enter the nation's internet mainframe by hackers. Any nations wishing to conduct business through the internet must contact nation officials via mail or phone to request a port be opened up to them and the reason for their request. Television Every home has 2 or more televisions in them, with the main service in the nation being digital cable at one of the lowest prices in the region. DRNN (Drunken Russia News Network) is the main news station in Drunken Russia and operates with continuous service 24 hours a day. Phone All homes have phones and phone lines connected to them, as well as every family member having a cell phone. To combat the problem early on in nation history of phone lines being knocked down and phone service being distrupted by severe weather in both the summer and winter, all ground phone lines are buried in the ground, using fiber optic cables, to avoid any distruption in service. Radio All cars come installed with basic AM/FM radio, and two versions of Satellite radio. Cars also come installed with EM (Emergency Management) radios, to alert the public of any emergencies that may arise from day to day, whether by weather, hazardous material spills, evacuations, or other emergencies. All homes can be installed with the home versions of AM/FM/EM/Satellite radios if the owner so wishes to have them installed during construction of the home. Mail/Air Mail Drunken Russia has their own mail service, the DR Post, to deliver mail to all citizens in the nation. Drunken Russia also uses DR Air, a company similar to UPS Air or Fedex Air, to fly and ship mail or packages anywhere in the world inside of 24 hours. Newspaper The DR News is the nation premier newspaper, which puts out publications as up to date as 10AM EST that day 360 days a year. The DR News website is kept as up to date continuously as possible and is a popular method by citizens of keeping up to date on the news while at work or away from a TV or radio. Government Government Type: Monarchy Senate: Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power served as a Yellow Team Counslus senator for a brief period of time in November. Drunken Russia Cabinet Defense The military, while on a purely voluntary base, is run by the government and any funding received will come from government funding. While never anticipated to be used, there is an article in the nation's amendment allowing the leader to declare a national draft and force any male between the ages of 18 and 40, in fit physical shape, to enlist into the military and train for war. The Drunken Russia military is made up of numerous branches. Those branches include: Navy, Army, Air Force, Marines, Special Forces, National Guard, Coast Guard, and Merchant Marines. Below is a listing of all known groups in the military and any suspected groups, yet not confirmed by government officials, in the military (marked with a * ). Land Forces #Infantry #Supply #Tank Brigade Aerial Forces #Air National Defense #Air Force (Combat) Pilots Naval Forces Aircraft Carriers #Nimitz (CVN 68) class #Kitty Hawk (CV 63) class #USS John F. Kennedy (CV 67) class #USS Enterprise class #Admiral Kuznetsov class Cruisers #Ticonderoga (CG 47) class guided missile cruiser #Kirov class battlecruiser #Slava class missile cruiser Destroyers #Kidd class #Arleigh Burke (DDG-51) class #Kara Berkut B Type class #Kashin class #Sovremenny class #Udaloy class Battleships #Battleship classes unkown Frigates #Perry class #Type 22 class #Knox class #Koni I class #Koni II class #Krivak class #Neustrashimy class Large Patrol Vessels #Bear class patrol cutter #Hamilton class cutter Minor Surface Combatants Corvettes #Sa'ar 5 (Eilat) class missile boat #Dergach class corvette #Grisha class corvette #Nanuchka class corvette #Reliance class patrol cutter Missile Boats #Kronstadt class #Osa class #Tarantul class Torpedo Boats #Turya class torpedo boat Patrol Boats #Babochka class #Barracuda class #Cyclone class #Island class #Pauk class #Poti class Mine Warfare Vessels Mine Countermeasures Vessels #Avenger class #Gorya class Minehunters #Osprey class Minesweepers #Natya class #Sonya class #Vanya class Minelayers Unkown Class Names Amphibious Warfare Vessels Amphibious Assault Ships #Tarawa class #Wasp class Amphibious Transport Docks #Austin class #Harpers Ferry class #San Antonio class #Whidbey Island class Landing Ship Tank (LST) #Alligator class #General Frank S. Besson, Jr. class #Ivan Rogov class #Ropucha class Medium Landing Craft #Polnocny class #Runnymede class #Vydra class Hovercraft Landing Craft #Pomornik class Submarines Ballistic Missile Submarines #Ohio class ballistic missile submarine #Borey class ballistic missile submarine #Delta class ballistic missile submarine #Typhoon class ballistic missile submarine Guided Missile Submarines #Oscar class guided missile submarine Nuclear-Powered Attack Submarines #Akula class attack submarine #Los Angeles class attack submarine #Seawolf class attack submarine #Severodvinsk class attack submarine #Sierra class attack submarine #Victor III class attack submarine #Virginia class attack submarine Diesel-Electric Patrol Submarines #Kilo-class submarine #Romeo-class submarine Special Mission Submarines #Advanced SEAL Delivery System special mission midget submarine #Dolphin research submarine (AGSS 555) #Mystic class deep sea rescue submersible (DSRV 1) #DSV NR-1 research submarine #Paltus class special mission submarine #Uniform class special mission submarine #Yankee Pod trials submarine #Yankee Stretch special mission support submarine Special Ops #Marines #Navy SEALS #Army Rangers #Delta Force* #Black Ops* #Spetsnaz* #Alpha Group* #Joint Task Force 2* #Commandos* #NORSOF Task Group* #Marinejegerkommandoen* Reserve #National Guard Civilian Defense #Coast Guard #Merchant Marines Law Enforcement #Secret Service: Unkown Number #FBI: Unkown Number #DEA: Unkown Number #State Patrol: Unkown Number #Sheriff: Unkown Number #City Police: Unkown Number #Undercover Agents: Unkown Number Transportation Highway Transportation :Roadways: ' TBD km Railway Transportation :'Railways: Railways have been built to transport resources and materials throughout the nation. There are also railways that passenger trains only travel on, allowing for transportation throughout the nation if not wished to be done by road or air. In every city, there is a metrorail and subways throughout the entire city allowing for easy rail transportation. Air Transportation :Airports - with paved runways: ' 9 (3 major) :'Airports - with unpaved runways: ' 3 :'Heliports: ' 4 Pipelines :'Pipelines: Ther are pipelines connecting every building to a sewer system in every city. In the country, there are pipelines leading from every building inside plots of 1 sq. mi. which lead to a large containment building, where the waste is then shipped to the nearest city to be including in the sewer waste management. Navigable Waterways :Waterways: Ohio River (km TBD), Maumee River (km TBD), Auglaize River (km TBD) Policy and Aims Drunken Russia's primary focus is on continuing to build on a thriving economy and to continue, as well as build new, foreign relations with nations all around the globe. The History Of Drunken Russia This section is under construction. The History Of Drunken Russia is being worked on. A fire in the Drunken Russia Records building destroyed all records between late September, 2006 and late January, 2007 and so the recovered documents and documents held and saved elsewhere are being collected currently to rebuild the missing documents. Events * 7/20/2006 2:58:41 PM: The nation of Drunken Russia is founded by Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power. * 7/21/2006: Drunken Russia joins The Legion. * 7/24/2006: Drunken Russia initiates battles against various NPO and NpO nations as The Legion enters the The Great War. * Approx. 7/26/2006: The Legion and NPO sign a ceasefire and soon after declare peace, ending The Legion's prescence in the The Great War. * Approx. 8/07/2006: Drunken Russia is expelled from The Legion for suspected ties to the recently created spying alliance Utopian Illuminati. * 8/11/2006: Drunken Russia joins the ROCK alliance. * Approx. 8/15/2006: Drunken Russia diplomatically gains peace and full clemency from all alliances for suspected ties with Utopian Illuminati. * Approx. 9/15/2006: Drunken Russia leader Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power is promoted from R.O.C.K. Member to Royal 9 and co-alliance leader in R.O.C.K. Note: The Events section is incomplete as all records between late September 2006 and late January 2007 were destroyed in a fire in the Drunken Russia Records building. Category: Nations category: Nations of North America Category: Yellow team Category:Member of Republic of Canceled Kombat